Early Stages
by Fazier123
Summary: The beginning of the Mass Effect chapter starts here. Come and read it now! Don't forget to review on the way.
1. Mass Effect: Early stages Chapter 1

**Early Stages: Mass Effect**

Today was the day that I got assigned to the Normandy, one of the fastest ships in the Alliance, as captain. Although I have already worked on the Normandy, this will be the first time I walk on as the captain… as their leader. I have a fairly small team aside from the ship's crew, Ashley Williams a strong gun fighter- one of the best we have- and kaiden my good friend. We need more on our team but at the minute these are the best we could have possibly wished for. The Normandy is docked at the Citadel for now, until I'm ready for departure which will be soon…

Left- right- up- down. Constantly scanning the area for hostiles. Right- up- left- behind. "A HUSK! Two o'clock!" quickly turning to shoot. BANG! Straight through the head and back out again. "Clean, shot Shepard" a voice behind said. It wasn't Ashley or Kaiden… "TALI?!" running to Tali, gunfire from the left- right and straight ahead. "AMBUSH!"…..

To be continued in 'Impossible odds' coming soon…

Fazier123


	2. Mass Effect: Impossible Odds Chapter 2

**Impossible odds**

"AMBUSH!" Running, jumping, dodging, rolling from fire anything to get away from the storm of bullets. Taking cover, I try to get a clean shot at one of the attackers above us to pick him of before he tries to do the same to us. Pulling my sniper out, aiming down the sight, holding my breath and pulling the gun closer to my chest. "FIRE!" Three husks taken down at once with one shot. My shot. Bullet after bullet, taking more and more enemies down. One, two, three at a time. "Keep firing! Their numbers must fall soon enough!" I said hoping to keep morale up, although I knew it wouldn't work. "I'm running low on ammo" Ashley shouted over to me from the cover she was in. "Me too!" Kaiden seconded himself. "I'm completely out" Tali joined in with the others. "We need a miracle to get us out of this!" Tali continued "a damn miracle!". Wave after Wave of husks and cannibals, taking down as many as we can but trying to preserve our ammo at the same time.

"Quick we need to fall back, before they get the best of us" I tried to reason with the rest of the team. "PUSH BACK!" shouting to get their attention. "We almost have them just a couple more min-" Kaiden tried fighting for authority "WE HAVE TO GO NOW! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" keeping my head in cover but being attacked by the word of my blood-thirsty friend verbally. "NOW, KAIDEN!" of course he ignored me, so to show him who had authority I dragged him off and away from the firing lines, "Let's go!" I shouted so all of the team could hear. "We can get the better of them from here." I told the team, "How?" Ashley asked in confusion. So I told her very quickly "Hide in the bushes, were going to play them at their own game. Using the element of surprise." Tali followed quickly with her reply "This could actually work Shepard; you're going to get us out of another mess where the odds are impossible and are stacked highly up against us." Five minutes felt like fire years but the enemy came soon enough, most of us were out of ammo, so the best we could do was get up close and use our melee skills to the best of our abilities. We counted as the enemies got closer and closer. 5, 10, 15, 20 husks running straight toward us, along with the backup of an extra 5 cannibals for cover fire. "Do you think we take all of them?" Ashley asked with concern in her voice, "This fight is gonna go down easier than a slice of cheese cake!" Kaiden replied with confidence in his voice. I reassured Ashley by saying "It's fine will get through this if you follow the element of surprise. We will get out of this I promise". Ashley finally feeling at ease with the fight that was to come, picked up her gun along with what little ammo she had and readied herself. "3, 2, 1, CHARGE!" The fight had once again started and as time flew from us, as did the bodies of enemies go with it. The opposition dropping like flies, bringing a smile to Kaiden's face. Down to the last few attackers, Kaiden's energy almost completely drained, he walked away from the fight to catch his breath, leaving me the few to kill off. This was done with ease and in short time as well. Walking from this fight we all gained a little bit of knowledge about the enemy and how strong they were becoming…

To be continued in 'A long way from home'…

Fazier123


	3. M E:A long way from home chapter 3

**A long way from home**

Back on the Normandy once again, preparing for the next big fight, at which could come at any moment in time. Tali agreed to join the Normandy but with one condition- to one day take her back to her home land. I agreed as Tali would be a great asset to our team for future encounters with the enemy and was a good friend of mine. I hadn't seen Tali for a few years now, she went of the alliance radar for quite some time and she never says why.

Three days after the fight…

"Shepard, Tali is hacking into the system!" Joker shouted down the comm. "I'll handle it Joker" I replied to keep the pilot at ease. Running through the ship trying to find where Tali was, almost everyone I ran past had a look of unease on their face as the system could come crashing down with a wave of Tali's hand. "Tali! Stop this masquerade at once. The ships system is going to fail if you don't stop!" I said trying to grab her attention. "Shepard stay back. The upgrade is almost finished!" Tali shouted down the hall, "UPGRADE! It must be one huge upgrade to have this big of an effect on the entire ships system!" Lights flashing here, there and everywhere some green some red, an everlasting ring of the ship crashing down. Silence. Tali finished her upgrade which could have killed us all in the blink of an eye. "Tali, what was that upgrade?" I shouted angrily at her, along with the hint of relief in my voice. "It was… it was. Umm… an upgrade for the systems software. The system now fly's quicker and easier to handle Shepard." Tali said trying to cover up her tracks. "Tali you seem uneasy about the answer you just gave me. What were you really doing?" trying to make her feel more confident to answer me truthfully. "Shepard, I was doing a search on the Normandy's system for my home land. It means so much to me that I… needed to know where I stood with you and your part of the deal." Tali said with as little confidence as she did when she first answered me but deep down I knew she was telling the truth. "Tali, when we made that deal I also made a promise to you and I always keep my promises." I replied so she felt the unity of our trust in one another. "I know Shepard, I know. I'm so very far away. I'm a long way from home" she said look for comfort in the safety of my arms. "but for the record Shepard I did do a software update and I don't lie I just bend the truth!" she said with more confidence than before, walking away with the look of grief in her face but with the content in knowing she could tell me anything if she wanted or needed to. "Ma'am the systems flying faster than before and were in stasis! We're safe" Joker said with relief in his voice. "oh, Joker you really are slow! The system has been working for over 5 minutes now!" I replied back over the comm. "Ma'am captain Anderson wants to talk to you in the comm room. He has information on Liara's where abouts." Joker bought this news. "WHAT! Get me Captain Anderson now Joker!"

To be continued in 'A life is in your hands.'

Fazier123


End file.
